Exorcists Day off
by makoed
Summary: When Komui Lee gave a day off to his workers this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. And to think he had thought he could sleep thorugh half the day and work on his beloved komurin using the other half/ Two-part story! /
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own anything in -man, even if i dream of doing so.

A/N- there's no pairing in this. It's just a funny drabble and nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Exorcists don't have free time. They have to do missions and the constant hunt for innocence and fighting Akuma and Noah family tends to tire a person. So when Komui decided that he should give exorcists currently at the headquarters a single-day holiday, it was quite a surprise.

"Al right minna-san(everyone), since you're already here I'm going to give you the day off. You can't actually leave the headquarters in case an emergency comes, so enjoy yourselves as much as you can while you can ne" Komui stated to the group gathered at the Science department hall.

"What do you mean take the day off Komui-san? We need to find the innocence and the Akuma are growing everyday. We can't afford to take a day off" and as always the knight in shining armor, Allen said.

"Oh come on Allen, we all deserve a day off after the fighting we've been doing. It'll be fun, I'll make sure of that" Lavi replied with a wink at Allen.

"Demo (but) Lavi…" Allen protested before getting cut off.

"It's alright Allen, if you don't want to spend the day doing nothing you can always train. We don't get time to train because of missions" Lenalee voiced her thoughts.

_It's a good thing nii-san thought of this, we've been doing too much missions and the fighting is taking a toll. Especially Allen, he's loosing himself,_ she thought with a worried glance at Allen.

"I guess you're right Lenalee. But I still don't fell al right with it." Allen was still worried_. Is it really ok to take a day off? The number of Akuma is growing every second. We can't exactly waste time with this kind of thing._

"Saa, I'll train with you if you want Allen. Demo you'll have to do something for me too" Lavi said while draping his arm over Allen's shoulder.

_Do something for him? Knowing him it's probably to prank Kanda or something. _Allen shuddered when he remembered the last time he had agreed to 'help' Lavi.

"Yosh, now everyone knows it I'm off to do more.. work!" and Komui left with Reever tagging behind him with an exasperated expression. Allen looked at them still confused and bewildered. He was surprised when he sagged as he felt Lavi drape his arm around his shoulders.

"Alright then Allen! Are you going to train? If not you could always help me you know?" Lavi said with a wink and a look behind his shoulder. Allen turned to look what had caught Lavi's attention when he saw Kanda leaving the room with the normal irritated expression on his face. Allen saw immediately what had made the exorcist angry when he noticed Krory talking and gesturing something wildly to Kanda as he followed the dark haired teenager.

Allen had a brief moment to wonder what Krory had been talking to Kanda about before he was dragged with Lavi as he hurried to catch up with Kanda. Allen tried without any success to loosen the arm wrapped in a vice like grip around his wrist when he suddenly bumped into a hard surface.

The white haired boy only had a second to gather his unbalanced senses when he was roughly pushed off. He opened his mouth to shout at this treatment but found his voice to be lost when he looked into deep dark eyes of one Kanda Yuu

"Watch where you're going moyashi" was the only apology he got. Allen was starting to get angry when he saw Lavi from the corner of his eyes. The red haired boy was looking smug and satisfied.

"You stupid rabbit better not be planning anything", Kanda growled at the now snickering boy before he stormed off.

"What were you thinking Lavi?! You could've gotten me killed! And that stupid BaKanda, thinking he can order ME around! I'll show him..-" Allen's rant was cut short when he heard Lavi's loud laughter.

"Really Allen.. *hahahaha* the way the two of you go around *hehehe* People will think you're lovers in denial!" Lavi said between laughs. His laugh only worsened when he saw Allen's red flushed face.

"What even gives you such an idea! We're acting like rivals! N-not l-lovers in de-nial!" Allen's stuttering only made Lavi even harder and Allen briefly thought if such a thing could be even possible. Then muttering about 'stupid idiotic rabbit' he turned around to stomp his way to his room.

_I'll go train till it's dark, I need to get 'something' done today._ Then he remembered Lavi's comment and tried vainly to stop the blush coming to his cheeks. _Stupid rabbit, saying impossible things, really, where does he even get those kinds of ideas_. He stopped suddenly paled.

_Masaka! (Don't tell me), he got into Lenalee-chan's manga collection! _His blush worsened when he remembered how he had found out about the friendly girl's 'yaoi' manga collection. _My most embarrassing day, I thought I won't stop blushing._ He was trudging mournfully towards his room when he heard Krory's desperate voice. He sneaked towards the bend of the corridor and dropped low to listen.

"But you have to help me Kanda-kun! I don't know who else to ask!" Krory's voice was hushed but the panicked tone didn't lessen. Allen wondered what had made Krory this desperate and asking 'Kanda' of all people for help, and to even think that he couldn't ask someone else.

He inched closer when he heard Kanda murmur something but he couldn't make it out. Then he heard Krory again.

"But I need to make her understand! She thinks I'm after her 'virginity'!" the last was whispered but Allen still heard it. He clamped a hand on his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He felt bad immediately but it didn't stop himself from snickering in his head at the absurdity of the situation. Krory was asking Kanda solutions to his girl troubles!

Then he frowned. It is as absurd as he thought it is? Sure he hadn't seen Kanda with anyone in the order, but he was a healthy teenage boy. **And unbelievably handsome**, some dark part of his mind whispered. He ignored that part but felt himself flush at the comment.

The voice was right; there was nothing physically wrong with Kanda. The only thing wrong about him was his temper and communicating skills. But anyone can be nice when he wants to be. Kanda showed that during their very first mission. He must have been with someone, right? He had hormones running, and even Allen sometimes found himself admiring Lenalee. Tough he would never admit it even to himself.

But the thought of Kanda being with someone made him scowl darkly. He wondered why. He didn't want Kanda to be with someone. Then he thought why again. Because.. he wanted Kanda to be with… him!

The thought made him frown mentally. _Why would I want to be with him?! He always yells at me, insults me, and makes me feel weak and stupid. But he also made me feel warm, because even though he wouldn't admit it, Kanda acknowledged me,_ and Allen knew it.

Kanda didn't say it, but he showed with small things normally someone would miss. _He always singled me out of people, whether to insult or yell, pointed out my mistakes but he never left me alone, and watched my back._

"_Am I … in love with Kanda Yuu?!_" Allen's shock was short lived. He scrambled to his feet as he heard moving feet and turned around to run as silently as he could but stopped dead when e saw the face right next his.

Allen stood still, with huge eyes and open mouth as he looked at the face close and also still next to his. Then he opened his mouth to scream, which he would have done if not for the hand that wrapped around his gaping mouth.

"Sshh!" Lavi was trying not to laugh but the huge silver eyes full of shock and the expression Allen held in his face was too much. He had followed Allen as he stomped away and ended up crouching next to Allen as they both listened to the weird conversation. He thought Allen had known he was there but was proved wrong when Allen had seemingly had an internal conversation with himself right before they heard the footsteps.

Lavi crouched next to the knight statue and pulled Allen between his legs as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Allen pulled off Lavi's hand from his mouth and crouched even lower. He didn't want to be caught by Kanda for the first time had ever eavesdropped on a conversation. He hit himself in his mind and promised himself never to eavesdrop on a conversation ever again, especially not on a conversation Kanda was a part of.

Lavi sighed as he heard the footsteps pass by them and along the corridor. He pulled Allen to his feet as he got up when the sound has faded away. Allen cringed when he felt Lavi's mischievous haze land on him.

"So moyashi-chan, want to tell me why exactly you were eavesdropping on yuu-chan?" Allen glared half-heartedly as he heard the dreaded name Kanda loved to insult him with and squashed the ugly feeling of jealousy he felt when Lavi addressed Kanda as 'Yuu-chan'. _It's unfair he gets to call him that_, his mind whispered wickedly.

"I was just going to go to my room. As you know they were having the conversation in front of my room. I couldn't go in without them noticing. I thought they would leave soon" , he didn't need to look at Lavi's raised brow to know that his excuse sounded lame.

"So now you know that you love Yuu-chan…" he ignored Allen's sputtering, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lavi. I want to go train." But Lavi won't let him go off so easily. The taller boy grabbed his arm.

"Now now moyashi-chan. You just had a revelation! You can't leave it like that. I'll help you." Lavi said in a smug voice.

Allen was about to politely turn away the 'help' when he heard the voice that made his whole body freeze.

"What are you doing baka usagi (stupid rabbit)?"

Allen looked up at Lavi's emerald eye, the other eye hidden by the eye patch, begging with his own silver eyes, 'Don't say anything, please Lavi' and the other boy gave him a look that he interpreted with a sinking stomach. 'You OWE me for this'.

Then Allen turned stiffly, heart beating loud and fast, to face the dark haired exorcist. He heard Lavi's voice saying something incorrigible. He didn't heard the reply Kanda gave him either. Allen was too busy looking at the Japanese boy's face. He studied it, intently searching for something he didn't even know.

His breath hitched when dark eyes sought out his own. "What are you looking at moyashi? You look constipated." And a part of Allen was insulted and angered, but it didn't last for long. He dropped the gaze, glad beyond belief that the older boy didn't notice anything different about it.

"It's none of your business Kanda." Dark eyes widened at the reply and narrowed when the silver haired boy turned his back and walked away. He heard Lavi shout a 'see you later' but didn't bother to reply. He was too busy burning holes through the dark material that had back turned on him.

Allen mercilessly stabbed at the urge that said to look back. He resolutely walked away, with Lavi at his side. He felt the concern of the red haired boy in his gaze but didn't look at his side either.

He felt like a part of him was dying away. And he guessed it was right, he was leaving behind the side that hated Kanda; hated him for everything he had to endure because of the older boy. But he felt new too, and heavy. Burdened with the knowledge of his feelings, and knowing his love would always be unrequited, alone.

_But I guess it's not something new. I was always alone, so what's wrong with my love being alone too?_ he smiled bitterly. _And knowing this explains all the confusing feeling I had when Kanda was near. _

"Allen, Daijoubu? (Are you ok?)" Allen looked at the emerald eye; it had a look of knowing. _Maybe he does know, or maybe he doesn't. Do I even care?_ Allen felt tired and small.

"Aa.. I will be." He smiled to satisfy the other boy, but both of them knew that he was only trying to forget. Lavi returned his smile, but it seemed older. And Allen knew then, that he was not the only one with an unrequited love.

None of them noticed the look of fury that passed across the normally nonchalant expression of a certain dark haired exorcist they left behind.

_You will be mine!_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Translations: Moyashi= bean sprout

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ne ne moyashi-chaaaaan! When are we going to do something fun? You have been training for two hours already! And we only get today off!" Allen ignored the constant talked that has been going on for the last two hours he had spent desperately to concentrate. The stupid little stories or songs that Lavi came up with almost threatened to make him snap, almost.

"Why don't you go bother Kanda? It's an official holiday so he can't ignore you!" he regretted bringing up the subject the moment the green eye t started twinkling in limitless mischief.

"Ah but moyashi-chan," insert white eye brow twitching, "you were the one with the juicy information! Information that I can record!"

"It's not information for you to record you idiot rabbit!" and before he could start his rant with some colorful words the training room door opened and a dark head poked in. Sometimes allen thought that Lenalee could smile for all the unhappy people in the world.

"I was looking for you two. Allen why are you training on a day off?" Allen's eye brow twitched repeatedly again when the redhead leered at him from behind the dark haired girl.

"There's nothing else to do Lenalee." The pigtails shook lightly as the head turned to deny his words.

"Nonsense Allen. There's so much to do!"

Allen could feel his disbelief showing on his face. "There is?"

Lenalee giggled again and allen felt his eyes raking over Lavi's face, looking for any signs but felt his nerves snapping when the redhead started grinning again.

"We can go help Miranda with her chores. She always has trouble with those, the poor thing."

Lavi and Allen shared a glance with each other which coincidentally Lenalee took as an affirmative. Minutes later they were knocking on miranda'a door, the girl banging the door open and crying onto Lenalee. The problem this time had been that Miranda didn't know how to work the washing machine and had put too much powder. They spent an hour cleaning up the room and finally putting the laundry the right way.

They had finally agreed to go to brunch when timcampy flew off, and making allen break away from the group. Allen found Tim hovering outside Cross Marian's room. _'Tim…' _

Allen refused to think about it anymore. The memories always brought only confusion and pain. He caught Tim by the tail, bringing it close and gently putting it in his hands. "I'm sorry TImcampy."

"What are you doing moyashi?"

Allen barely felt the bite from Tim, only looking in reflex to see what happened to his hand. He had squeezed Tim too much apparently. _'How can you blame me?! He's the one who surprised me!'_ As if Tim knew his thoughts the golem started baring his teeth at the exorcist standing behind him.

* * *

"What were you thinking Lavi? I thought Miranda was injured!" lenalee scolded the laughing teenager walking beside her. _'Really Lavi can get to be so.. infuriating!'_

"It was a joke! Honestly! And she only fainted! No harm done!" the giggling didn't subside for a while and lenalee figured it was best to leave the bookman apprentice on his own. "Wait. Where's Allen?"

Lenalee didn't see the expression that passed through Lavi's face, only the smile that was there when she turned to face him. "Who knows? If my hunch is right Allen might finally find something."

Two gentle dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

Lavi put up his hands in surrender, the mischievous expression never leaving his face. "It wasn't me who did anything."

"What are you.." "Miss Lenalee!" pigtails swung as lenalee turned around to face the finder running towards them. "Chief Komui is calling you!" Refusing to roll her eyes, it would be very bad manners, Lenalee thanked the finder and walked towards the science department.

* * *

"You're still blocking the corridor. Get moving or I will make you." Allen heard it, but refused to acknowledge it. Here he was, reminiscing about his dead mentor and HE just had to come this way. Allen didn't want to turn around, that would mean death to his dignity if Kanda saw his cloudy eyes.

"I'm not blocking the whole place. I'm just standing here." He heard a shift of material before he was roughly shoved away. He turned back angrily, retort ready to see the broad shoulders and back of Kanda walking away. He grit his teeth angrily, not wanting to resort into petty squabbling again with the asian exorcist, not when he was still feeling raw from Cross's death.

He cupped his hands around timcampy, unconsciously trying to get some form of comfort from the golem. The door still looked the same, and even after all the time after the death he would still jump when he heard a loud voice or a crash, always wondering if it was Cross yelling for him again. It didn't help with all the business with noah going around, just when he had been ready for answers from Cross Marian, he was gone again. And this time Allen was left alone forever. Just like before. The humorless laugh escaped him before he could stop himself, the hollow sound bounced off the wooden walls ominously.

"Let's go Tim. We need to find Lenalee and Lavi."

He didn't want to continue the thread of his thoughts; the day was a holiday for him so at least he should enjoy it as he could. He found Lavi in the cafeteria and got to know from him that Lenalee had gone to find her brother. So after chatting with some finders they went off to find Lenalee again, Lavi had an idea of some pranks that he wanted to try out. They found lenalee minutes later; Komui had done something unspeakable again, judging by Reever's expression and lenalee's rage.

The three of them were about to traipse off again when Kanda came storming up the corridor, his angry expression focused on the gleeful expression on Lavi's face. Allen heard lenalee sigh and whisper a woeful "Not again Lavi." Which had Lavi's expression turning even more amused.

Kanda reached them in record time and thrust Mugen into Lavi's face. "You will pay for this you stupid rabbit."

Allen could practically feel the sadistic delight wafting off from Lavi as he put his hands up and replied in a childish voice. "I didn't do anything! Why does everyone say it was my fault? Chief Komui asked for ideas and I gave some of mine!"

Allen found his tongue at that moment when he saw Lavi's eyes drifting to his for seconds, but it was enough for allen to feel his safety in jeopardy. "Wait, what ideas? For what?", and lenalee felt his sentiment if her mixed expressions of amusement and apprehension was anything to go by.

Kanda turned on him next to bark off some words that rang in his head alarmingly, "The idiot rabbit told Komui that to build exorcist camaraderie we should play games. Komui called in everyone, the announcement should be,"

"HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS CHIEF KOMUI!," there were a pause and they heard some banging and Reever yelling before Komui continued, "I want all the exorcists in the science department!"

"Oh hell no! no no nO! Lavi what did you do?" all three of them turned to Lavi, only to find the empty space where he had been seconds ago. Kanda muttered angrily and stalked off and allen could make out some words like 'skin off' and 'rabbit'.

He turned to his only companion left and found lenalee smiling at him helplessly. They found the science department packed with the remaining exorcists occupying whatever space was left. The room had a distinct burning smell and there was smoke coming out from the pile of metal in the corner. Everyone was avoiding that corner, and the closest one to the rubble was kanda. Allen snorted and rolled his eyes.

Everyone turned to the front when Reever stood up on some stacked piles of books so everyone could see him. Allen looked around to see the familiar maniacal expression and spectacles but didn't find Komui. Lenalee had somehow found Miranda and was whispering to the girl excitedly.

"Alright everyone attention please." He didn't have to wait long for the din to subside out. "We're going to pass a bowl with pieces of paper in it. You're going to take a paper and find another who has the same number. He or she will be your partner for these exercises. There're three of them and whoever completes all three first will be the winner."

Allen smiled to Johnny when he saw him walking around with a fishbowl full of paper and heard a familiar loud voice ask out what the winner would get. Allen smiled to himself despite his dread at the whole situation when he saw Timothy standing on a pile of books too. Reever looked anxious for a second before replying.

"Well the winner gets a free week of food at the cafeteria. Any kind of food." And the whole room erupted in cheers and yells.

Lenalee and Miranda looked thrilled at the prospect and even he was cheered up somewhat. Despite himself he found his eyes tracking the long haired figure in the corner. Kanda expression was set in the familiar scowl and allen felt his mood dim. Johnny handed out the bowl to Miranda and allen found himself taking the last piece of paper left.

"I will read out the numbers and whoever had the piece of paper with that number please come forward."

Allen stared out at the number 7 written out in his paper and wondered if it was a bad omen. Marie and Miranda got number 1 and then Lavi and lenalee got paired off and allen missed the look lenalee sent his way. Timothy made a fuss after he was paired off with Chaozii and Krory but the older asian boy hauled him off before he could start out a full tantrum, they had all long learned to stop the small boy before he went off to the full works.

That was when he felt the stares coming his way and allen was starting to get worried about not getting paired off. Reever cleared his throat once before calling out number 7, and allen was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Allen, you're with Kanda." And allen felt his jaw drop.

* * *

Lavi was having the time of his life, his snickering had started out poor allen kept looking around him confused. _'The poor kid probably thought there wasn't anyone for him. Oh how fun!'_. He felt lenalee poke him in the ribs again and muffled his snickering.

He heard Reever announcing the number 7 pair and felt his laughs coming out again seeing allen's expression. _'Ah maybe I went too far… nah!' _. Lenalee started poking him in the ribs again and he clamped his hand against his mouth again.

'_This is just too good!'_

* * *

"What are you talking about?! You know this isn't going to work Reever!" allen could feel his world crumbling. Kanda still hadn't moved from his place in the corner but his displeasure could be felt all the way across the room. _'It's not like I want to be partnered with you!'_

"I'm sorry allen. But if you picked the number you have to stick with it." Reever's sympathetic expression did little to make allen feel consoled.

"You have to be kidding me! I'm not doing these stupid exercises!" and whatever else was supposed to come out was stopped when Komui stood up next to Reever with a screwdriver in hand, a specific screwdriver allen recognized.

"You wouldn't.." allen couldn't even finish the sentence in his horror. Komui's glasses glinted and allen could feel shivers breaking out when the man smiled.

"Anyone who doesn't partake in these exercises will be taken as a volunteer to try out my new experi- cough.. my new innocence examination equipment. So allen-kun," komui's voice took on a crazed edge, "Would you like to be the volunteer then?"

Allen shook his head frantically and stuttered out a no, he felt kanda walking towards him. _'So even He's afraid! Ha!' _

Reever coughed again and continued explaining the exercises but allen barely heard him. Minutes later they were unceremoniously kicked out from the science department and some milled around the doors. Lavi was still grinning at him and allen couldn't even form a angry retort, he was still in shock. But apparently kanda wasn't.

"I hope you're ready to be killed stupid rabbit. This is your idea so you'll die for it." "Ah but yu-chan.." Allen heard lavi replying and a shouting match was on-going seconds later. Allen stared bleakly at the stone wall before he felt someone grabbing his hand. He turned to find lenalee smiling at him encouragingly and allen felt himself returning the gesture.

"Alright moyashi-chan lenalee and I are going to kick your ass in this game! Hahahaha!" and then lavi was off, dragging an amused lenalee with him. Allen could feel nervous sweat break up on his forehead and suppressed the urge to wipe it off.

"Let's go moyashi." "My name is Allen!" Kanda's expression was still as a lake, and no matter what allen did made his react with other than disgust and anger.

* * *

It was midday and numerous arguments and too many close calls to several death matches later that allen finally sat down on the steps leading to the training grounds. They had just finished the second exercise, something about finding General Socalo's missing favourite whistle that they had finally agreed to take a break. Kanda was off in the cafeteria and allen broke free from the constant presence of the older boy. It was making his nerves go off, being continuously in the flight-or-fight mode was taking a toll on him.

'_That and the actually spending time with him, especially since this isn't a mission.'_ It made allen wonder about things he didn't want to. A life where he wasn't an exorcist or where there was a future without blood and death. Allen didn't like it. He felt the small reassuring weight of Tim landing on his shoulder and felt his muscles relax a bit, but then tensed again when he felt the tiny tremors that showed that someone was coming his way. Kanda rounded the corner and walked to the grounds as usual and allen admired the confidence and poise of the asian boy. Kanda never made any unnecessary movements, everything was measured and thought out and it made allen very self-conscious.

"The third one is finding ten things General Klaud Nine's monkey likes to eat." Allen blinked at the unexpected words. He gripped his entwined hands together tighter.

"Oh. It shouldn't be too hard then." Allen regretted speaking out when kanda's hard gaze landed on him again.

"It is you idiot. That monkey is innocence."

Allen pursued his lips and didn't say anything. _'Not another fight.' _

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"What makes you think you're significant enough for me to hate you?"

Allen didn't say anything to that. _'There isn't anything to say. Figures it will be like that.'_ They found ten things after allen asked around the finders and people from the cafeteria. Apparently the monkey ate anything the general ate. They finished in record time apparently and both got coupons for a week worth of free food. Allen found himself trudging back up the familiar stairs and dropping to his bed.

"**What makes you think you're significant enough for me to hate you?"**

Allen buried his face into the pillow, squeezing his eyes tight to ward off the oncoming tears. His head lifted off from his pillow in a flash when his door banged open to show kanda and his angry visage. Tim reflexively put his hands up when something glinted in gold was chucked at him.

"Keep your rabid golem to yourself moyashi. Next time I find him chomping on me I'll cut him up."

"What did you do to Tim you idiot?" allen's words made kanda freeze at the door then the room was dark again when kanda slammed the door close before him.

"Me? What did i do? Why don't you ask that ridiculous thing of yours? And why don't you explain why you would even stupid enough to ask me that?"

The white haired boy felt his whole being shaking in anger and fear. Kanda looked dangerous, and it was dark. Even if kanda attacked allen would be the one either paying to get his room fixed or ending up in the infirmary. And allen knew that even if kanda attacked allen couldn't hurt the other boy.

"Why are you so angry? Tim was probably just playing.."

"Playing?! He bit me! That piece of .." kanda bit off, apparently too angry to even find words to describe Tim. Allen couldn't understand what would've made the other exorcist so angry. There was a deep silence in the room before allen spoke again, trying to understand.

"What's wrong?"

Allen didn't even have time to react before he was crashing at the stone wall, bouncing off it with a cry of pain. _'I didn't even see him move!'_ and then the next second he was chocking, frantically trying to get the hand strangling him off. Allen could see kanda through the painful haze, and unconsciously tears were running down when he recognized the look in the dark eyes.

Kanda wasn't using his innocence, and allen hated the strength in him. Tim was flying around the room in frenzied panic, sometimes biting kanda or pulling his hair but the older boy didn't even seemed to notice. Allen felt his vision starting to darken before his arm glowed and kanda was flying across the room. Allen fell to the floor and gasped, innocence deactivating by itself and he forces to stagger upright and face the other exorcist in the room. Kanda hadn't even lost his balance and was still staring at allen.

Allen coughed again and closed his for a second before he felt being attacked again and this time he ended up on his back on the floor while clutching his stomach. _'Damn him!'. _Then next instant allen swiped the feet off from the other and jumped to straddle him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he didn't even a twitch or a spasm. Kanda was still as he stared at angry silver eyes. _'Why is this happening?'_

Both of them jolted when they heard pounding on the door and lavi's obnoxious voice drifting across the closed doors. Allen looked at kanda, the other boy had a annoyed twitch of eyebrows before sighing and attempting to get off. Allen slid from kanda's abdomen to his lap, not even noticing the position. _'Why kanda.'_

He got off the older boy and walked off to the door with kanda at his heels, and he was almost at before he abruptly turned around and stood on tiptoes. Lavi gaped like a fish for a second before yelling at allen to get to dinner and running after the other exorcist. Allen didn't see the worried look lavi sent across his shoulder at the still figure standing by the door nor did he see the understanding that lavi had.

He closed the door and sagged on to the floor, facing the dark room. Tim was still flying around his head and allen couldn't bring it in himself to care about anything.

'_Even when I kissed him, his expression was still.'_

* * *

_A/N- hmm.. well thank you for reading! Pleasw review! they're very much appreciated! i left a lot of the story for reader's own imagination on this chapter._

_This second half is a lot different from the way I had written the first part. It's been years and apparently my writing has changed drastically. But I hope you will still enjoy the story._


End file.
